Filler
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Bumi tries to patch things up with Izumi while Tenzin mopes


Promts: Start every paragraph with the same letter, Moving to a new City AU, Beach ball,

Position: Waterbender

Words:841

Part 3-The filler Chapter

There were a few things Bumi was sure of, up is the opposite direction everything falls, Tenzin's love life was doomed; and Princess Izumi was the only woman he would ever love enough to marry. The last part has stayed true even after he moved away from home and started college. Bumi looked over at Izumi who had her pretty little nose in a book and was not paying attention to anyone; not that he was either. Out the corner of his eye, Bumi spied Tenzin moping back from what he assumed was a very long bathroom break. Bumi glanced at the clock; it was almost lunchtime now and this was his chance.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Izumi and tapped on her shoulder. She looked up from her book un-amused. Her golden eyes glaring into his soul as she put the book down on her lap.

"The bathrooms are that way." She gestured dismissively to her right before going back to her book.

"That's not why I'm over here." Bumi admitted nervously. "I wanted to ask if you got my gifts."

"Tragically, yes."

"Tragically? I thought you would like them, are you sure you got them?"

The book was slammed shut so violently that a few passers bye jumped. "Oh yes, I got your 'gifts'! And you are lucky I was already signed up for this fieldtrip before those 'gifts' ever came into my life!" In the span of five seconds, Izumi had showed more emotion than in the rest of her life. "I never want to speak to you again!"

The watertibesman blinked. "What? I thought you would like them. I was trying to be romantic, like that song you like so much. On the first day of-"

"That song is not meant to be taken literally!" Izumi was now red in the face. "And in what world would I ever need so many birds!? I don't even want to know how you managed to find all those musicians!" Izumi put her book back in front of her face. "Go away, I never want to see you, or talk to you ever again."

"Turtle-duck please don't treat me like this."

"Take this opportunity to leave before I have you locked away forever."

Trying to salvage the situation Bumi looked around for inspiration. He caught a glimpse of the Eel Hound display and noticed the gold rings used in the diorama's display. "Did you like the five golden rings?" He ventured at last.

"The rings were nice." Izumi admitted. "But you still gave me the bird multiple times and across several breeds. Many of which cannot be eaten."

"The idea was to show you how much I loved you since I moved to a new city, not flip you off." Bumi gave her a guilty smile. "It was to show you I paid attention. "

"That attention got me evicted from my house at college. Bumi, just give up there's no way to salvage this mess. Go away and watch over your brother, he looks like he could use your attention."

Taking Izumi's hand he pulled her to her feet. "Let me try to make this right okay? Just give me one more chance! You know I love you more than any other guy you'll ever meet!"

The princess thought for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, fine but if this doesn't work out, you'll just let our relationship end. Deal?"

"Trust me, it's going to work." Bumi had a glint in his eye that made Izumi slightly regret extending him a chance to redeem himself.

.o.

Tenzin watched the two from afar and sighed. He knew this was not going to end well. There wasn't a chance. His brother was just going to make a big fool of himself and possibly endanger a princess. He sighed, but his brother was trying something he was not with his own relationship. The air-bender took a deep breath and went off to find his glider; he was going to find Lin and make things right. Tenzin paused for a moment, hoping that Bumi would be successful in his endeavors too.

~Ten Minutes Later~

The boat floated haplessly in the ocean while the two seated in it, being all too aware of the lack of ores in said boat. Izumi sighed and looked out at the ocean and the inexplicable floating beach ball just a few feet out of her reach. "I knew this would be how it all ended." She mused. "Set adrift with an idiot I knew I shouldn't have trusted."

"This is how you really thought your life would end?"

"The beach ball is rather unexpected." Izumi confessed.

"The likelihood of us surviving is about how good?"

"The likelihood of us surviving is just a little above the likelihood of me forgiving you." Izumi picked up her book. "At least I have something to amuse myself with until hunger and thirst get to us and one of use resorts to blood drinking and cannibalism."

A/N: Thanks for reading guys sorry it's not very long but I've had 4 hours of sleep in the last 36 hours. comment if you feel so compelled!

Ok so this has nothing to do with the story but I accidentally sent this chapter (instead of the proper assignment) to my professor. his response was :I don't think that this is the third group assignment...although it piqued my interest.  
Take that as you will but this is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.


End file.
